sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mio Kuroki
Mio Kuroki (jap. 黒木ミオ Kuroki Mio) – postać pojawiająca się jedynie w serialu live-action. Z pozoru Mio była nową nastoletnią idolką, której popisowa piosenka "Change of Pace" była porównywalna z piosenką "C'est la Vie" Minako Aino. Tak samo jak Minako była dobra w siatkówkę i twierdziła, że jest dobrą przyjaciółką Usagi. Okazało się jednak, że prawda była bardziej mroczna i złowieszcza. Biografia Mio w rzeczywistości była tajną agentką Królestwa Ciemności, a nawet czymś w rodzaju "cienia" bądź "klonu" Królowej Beryl. Została stworzona przez Beryl i Jadeite'a w czasie między mniej więcej aktem 25 a aktem 28. Celami życiowymi Mio było między innymi bycie oczami i uszami Królowej Beryl, przekazanie Mamoru Chiby Beryl, a także działanie na szkodę Sailor Senshi i uprzykrzanie im życia, w szczególności życia Usagi. Aby to osiągnąć, Mio starała się ze wszystkich sił zaprzyjaźnić z Usagi (i zawsze zwracała się do niej per "Usagi-chan"), podczas gdy jednocześnie upokarzała ją przy każdej możliwej sytuacji. Mio raniła również osoby, które przejrzały jej plany, jak na przykład Naru, a także ciągle starała się przyćmić swoimi zdolnościami Minako, jednak z różnym skutkiem. Mio jednak była przede wszystkim skupiona na doprowadzeniu Mamoru w ręce Beryl. Kiedy chłopak trafił już do Królestwa Ciemności, dziewczyna nie spuszczała go z oka i dostarczała mu "zachęty" z zewnątrz od Rei Hino, kiedy on był przeklęty. Jednak traktowanie Mamoru przez Mio odbiło się dziewczynie czkawką, kiedy Książę Endymion został opętany przez Królową Metarię. Powstały wówczas Metaria Endymion pozornie zmiótł ją z powierzchni ziemi. Okazało się jednak, że atak Metaria Endymiona nie zniszczył kompletnie Mio, lecz dziewczyna potrzebowała aż czterech lat, aby całkowicie się zregenerować bez mocy Beryl. Niemniej jednak Mio powróciła w akcie specjalnym i próbowała odbudować Królestwo Ciemności z nią jako królową oraz Mamoru jako królem. Gdy zorientowała się, że Mamoru zawsze będzie kochał Usagi, nawet po praniu mózgu, przemieniła się w jej prawdziwą formę, czyli w ogromny czarny kwiat z ciernistymi pnączami. Ostatecznie została zniszczona, kiedy Inner Senshi wykonały Sailor Planet Attack. Między fanami narodziło się kilka pytań wokół Mio Kuroki, a mianowicie w jakim stopniu Mio była Królową Beryl, a w jakim samą sobą. Było bardzo możliwe, że Mio była oddzielną, niezależną jednostką, kontrolowaną przez Beryl kiedy była taka potrzeba, jak na przykład w akcie 35 i akcie 36. Podczas gdy Mio z Beryl łączyły wspólne przekonania czy emocje, dziewczyna miała nieco własnej wolnej woli, ponieważ robiła wiele rzeczy niezależnie od Królowej Beryl. Na przykład uprowadziła Rei do Królestwa Ciemności z własnej zachcianki (bo się nudziła), a także działała na własną rękę w akcie specjalnym, którego akcja działa się już po śmierci Beryl. Mio była prawdopodobnie alternatywną świadomością oddzieloną od umysłu Królowej Beryl i zmaterializowaną w ludzkiej postaci, toteż dziewczyna była opisywana jako "cień" Beryl. Moce Przed aktem specjalnym Mio wykazywała umiejętność kontrolowania cudzych umysłów, a także potrafiła telepatycznie ranić ludzi. W akcie specjalnym została ukazana jej prawdziwa forma, a także jej umiejętność do samodzielnego wzywania potworów. Kiedy się teleportowała, pojawiały się wokoło płatki czarnych kwiatów. Ciekawostki * Znaki kanji w jej nazwisku "Kuroki" (黒木) dosłownie znaczą "czarne drzewo". Być może jest to powodem dlaczego przybrała postać monstrualnej rośliny w akcie specjalnym. Co ciekawe, dokładnie te same znaki są w nazwisku Mariny Kuroki. Kategoria:Królestwo Ciemności Kategoria:Idole Kategoria:Postacie z PGSM Kategoria:Kobiety